


Hey, mama

by Lhumyaki



Series: Reincarnation AU- the 'I'm sorry' verse (OS and stories) [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (i hope one day this tag will become a real thing), English fic even if I don't speak English, Gen, Honestly guys, Reincarnation AU, So yeah, but they're only mentionned but Hecules, i didn't even put the relationship tags because it's just mentionned, i put all these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhumyaki/pseuds/Lhumyaki
Summary: Ulysse explains to his mother the last events that happened in his life.______________________________This fic spoil the plot for "I'm sorry", so please go read it before this one if you haven't already done that!





	Hey, mama

_"Hey, mama._

_Things have been weird, this week._

_You remember Aaron? Yeah, well, we're calling him Robbins now._

_We always knew who he was. Or, at least, we had a good idea. A guy named Aaron, with his way to act, surrounded by us, and best friend with Alexander Hamilton's reincarnation?_

_Yeah, obvious._

_I'm telling you this light hearted, but you can guess it wasn't that fun.  
We're not calling him Robbins for nothing, after all._

_He was acting a bit more distant, and then Alex called him out and Robbins got mad. He made it sure to avoid us all day long after that._

_I suppose that a positive thing that got out of this mess was Nath' and co?  
Rob' met new friends, and he seems to have find back the Theodosia's. Now called Theo and Lisa, twins._

_By the way, I'm talking to you about Rob', but he's not the only one!_  
_Math' remembered too, start of the week. He was Lafayette, I told you about him already. He took it way nicer than Rob' as you can guess.  
Though now he won't stop put French in his sentences, and him and Nath' had talks in French I couldn't understand._

_Yeah, Nath'. One of Rob's new friends. She's nice, and she was born in France, so you know, she knows French._

_..._

_I'm not sure how Alex is dealing with his best friend being Burr in his past life. He's acting as if it was alright, and I'm sure he knew already, but... you never know with him.  
I should ask John, I think._

_..._

_Oh, as I remember! You won't believe what Jacky-boy told me.  
He approached me this morning and said "You're going to see your mom, right? Tell her that I'm a reincarnate, James Madison. And please tell it to Alex too."_

_Like... wow. He straight up told me that this morning as if it was nothing.  
When I asked him since how long he knew, he told me it's been six months. Half a year._

_I don't know why he told me only now, neither why **now**. Maybe he heard about Rob'..?_

_*sigh* He's so secretive... I bet that if he ever started dating Tom, he wouldn't tell me before three months has passed._

_His mom is fine, by the way. In case that interested you._

_..._

_For school... I'm fine. I mean, I still have some difficulties here and there, but that's not different from before. Plus, the guys are helping me out with this, and apparently Lisa could help me with biology._

_I'm sure it'll be fine, I'm not going to repeat what happened three years ago.  
Promise._

_..._

_....._

_... welp."_

 

Ulysse stood up and got rid of some of the dirt on his pant.  
"I suppose I'll see you next Sunday, like always?"

 

He stood still for a moment, looking at the tombstone, before smiling softly.  
"See ya' next week, mama."

He then started to walk away, leaving the graveyard.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.  
> I wanted to post this part of the story for a moment, actually! It may not be the best installment of this series, but I love it! If you want to, you can ask me more questions about Ulysse, since he often just mentions stuffs (I mean, it's supposed to be a private moment, why should he start explaining things that he already told his mother about?).
> 
> Also, I like to think that Ulysse, Math' and John had a bet going on about when Robbins will remember his past life.  
> _____________________________________
> 
> What do you mean, it's been one month and I still hasn't post the epilogue of my main fic? Whoopsie.  
> (Honestly guys, sorry about that, I'm just not quite sure yet of what I want to do for the epilogue)
> 
> Hope you liked this little reminder that I'm still alive!


End file.
